Gravity Man: Invasion of the Zeta Perseids
Gravity Man: Invasion of the Zeta Perseids is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Gravity Man from Mega Man 5. In this, Gravity Man takes on the Zeta Perseids, a group of enemy robots named after the meteor shower of the same name. Each individual robot is named after a star of the constellation Perseus. Gravity Man starts out with an arm cannon and his Gravity Hold. The scientist who rebuilt him, Dr. Galileus, along with his wife, give Gravity Man information along the way in Navi Mode. Story {Black screen} Text 20XX {Dr. Galileus rebuilts Gravity Man, as his wife looks on.} Text A young scientist, Dr. Galileus, rebuilds the Robot Master, Gravity Man. He also gave him new programming for good rather than evil. {Gravity Man stirs.} {Gravity Man gets up.} Gravity Man: Wh-where am I? Dr. Galileus: Welcome back. I am Dr. Galileus. I rebuilt you and reprogrammed you for good. Since Dr. Light and Dr. Wily are long gone, and Mega Man has gone back to being Rock, many scientists around the world are rebuilding past Robot Masters for good purposes. My wife and I could use your abilities, as we are working on gravity experiments to aid in interstellar travel. Gravity Man: A very interesting prospect indeed. {Gravity Man uses his Gravity Hold for some experiments.} Text Gravity Man soon used his gravity powers for the experiments, when one day... {Dr. Galileus' wife enters, upset.} Mrs. Galileus: Gravity Man! Bad news! I just heard word that the Evil Energy that Rock encountered when he was Mega Man has returned! {Close up of Gravity Man.} Gravity Man: Just leave it all to me! I'll put a stop to it! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Gravity Laboratory (basically Gravity Man stage in Mega Man 5 for NES) Boss: Bomb Graviton (the ball dropping capsule enemy--only this one is larger and drops bombs) {After intro stage is cleared.} Dr. Galileus: Gravity Man! We've gotten more information on the recent attacks! Gravity Man: Go ahead. Dr. Galileus: Eight enemy robots controlled by the Evil Energy are known as the Zeta Perseids--named after a meteor shower of the same name. They've named themselves after stars of the constellation Perseus. We'll provide any further info on what each are capable of when we learn it. Gravity Man: Understood. I'll be ready. Stage Select (the Zeta Perseids) * Aqueous Mirfak (Water element boss) ** Weapon: Mirfak Splash (a large bubble that explodes into smaller water shots upon impact ** Weakness: Pegasus Seeker (it seeks him out when he's invisible, making the battle easier) *** (Boss also has jet boots) * Paralysis Algol (Stunning weapon boss) ** Weapon: Medusa Stunner (a wavy beam similar to Shade Man's petrifying beam) ** Weakness: Kyonshi Shield (it can even absorb the stunner without breaking--it only disappears when it hits the boss himself) * Slash Menkhib (Sword weapon boss) ** Weapon: Mycenean Blade (a short range slash) ** Weakness: Medusa Stunner *** (Boss also has underwater bike) * Scorch Miram (Fire element boss) ** Weapon: Greek Fire (an orb that makes a stream of fire flow upon landing) ** Weakness: Mirfak Splash * Electric Atik (Electric element boss) ** Weapon: Cretan Thunder (similar to Electric Shock from Mega Man V for Game Boy) ** Weakness: Gorgonea Clay * Seeker Alseiph (Homing weapon boss; his stage is sky-themed) ** Weapon: Pegasus Seeker (a homing missile with wing-like protrusions) ** Weakness: Cretan Thunder (since the boss needs to land to fire homing missiles) * Undead Jishi (Shield weapon boss; his stage is horror themed) ** Weapon: Kyonshi Shield (a shield of Japanese paper charms) ** Weakness: Greek Fire * Silt Quartagon (Word play on Gorgonea Quarta, another name for Omega Persei)(Clay weapon boss) ** Weapon: Gorgonea Clay (a blob of clay that forms a platform; similar to Concrete Shot in Mega Man 9) ** Weakness: Mycenean Blade Final Stages The final stages take place within and around the Perseid Stronghold, which looks like a very fortified Greco-Roman stronghold, but high-tech as well. Perseid Stronghold 1: Outside Fortress Boss: Medusa Pukapelly (weak to Kyonshi Shield; watch out for the Petrifying beam) Perseid Stronghold 2: Courtyard Boss: Greco Nobita (weak to Mycenean Blade--hit the wire-like extension when it stretches its head) Perseid Stronghold 3: Armory Boss: Massive Suzy G (weak to Cretan Thunder--hit the eye) Perseid Stronghold 4: Main Halls Boss: Evil Energy Big Pets (weak to Gorgonea Clay--the top head is the weak point; it's the same as the Mega Man 5 (NES) battle with it) Perseid Stronghold 5: Barracks {Boss rematches} Boss: Mistress Andromeda (female robot enemy; weak to Medusa Stunner) Perseid Stronghold 6: Final Tower Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Star Man Clone (weak to Mirfak Splash) --Form 2: Master Perseus (male robot enemy; weak to Greek Fire) --Form 3: Giant Evil Energy Shadow (use Gravity Hold and regular shots--hit the glowing orb in the center)